An all to True Fictional Story
by kaykay1307
Summary: sarah&Emma are the charcters. one shot only less i get bored


**SCHOOL PROJECT STORY...ICK**

**An all to True Fictional Story**

When I woke up my whole body was full of excitement. You could practically feel it coming off of me. This year I was going to do everything right. Be the best. Make an impact on someone. It was me last year of high school and I wanted people to remember me here.

I walk downstairs and sat down at the table were my sister, Sarah, was just finishing eating her cereal. It was her first year of high school and she was just as excited as I was plus nervous. She was already dressed and her dirty blond hair was slicked back in a ponytail. I pulled out a bowl and poured my favorite cereal. Nothing came out.

"What happened to my cereal Sarah?" I ask.

"I dunno. You probably ate it all," she says, getting up to put her bowl in the sink. I put my hands on my hips and stare at her.

"It was half full yesterday!"

"Well maybe Miles ate it," she says inching her way towards the stairs.

"Miles cannot open a cupboard and reach up there." Hearing his name Miles ears perked up and he slowly got up making his way over to us, "I know you ate it Sarah," I blew a breath out making my bangs fly up, "but I don't want to start the year out fighting so I'm going to forgive you. We're leaving at 6:45." She nods and escapes upstairs to her bedroom. Anger was still boiling in me from last night but I wanted to start my last year out right. So I tried to forget.

I rinsed out my bowl and headed upstairs with Miles padding along behind me. He followed me into my bedroom and patted the bedspread so he would jump up. Turning around twice he laid down and I patted his golden orange fur, "What should I wear sweetie?" I asked sitting down next to him. I jump back up and walk over to my closet flipping through the shirts I had, I see a flash of blue. Oh yeah, I was going to wear my favorite light blue shirt and jeans. I grab the shirt only to realize it was the wrong one. So, I grabbed the jeans from the shelf then went looking for my shirt. It wasn't in my closet. Or my drawer. Or the washer.

"Sarah! Have you seen my light blue shirt?" I ask going into her room.

"Which one?" she says looking up from her iPod and pulling the ear buds out.

"The one I got two weeks ago,"

"Uhh no," she said glancing guiltily at her dirty clothes basket. I walk over and see it right on top, "I'm sorry Emma. But I needed something cute to wear yesterday. I didn't kno-"

"Yes you did! I've been telling you that for the past week and you shouldn't have been in my closet anyway!"

"Why not? You always get the better clothes and don't let me wear any of them!"

"That's because they're my clothes."

"Yeah and I'm your sister! You should share your things with me."

"You don't share your stuff with me."

"Well that's because you just take it without asking since you're the all glorious Emma." She said mocking me.

I glared at her, "At least I don't act like a brat."

"I do not act like a brat!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! You're the one who whines when you don't get your own way. Princess,"

She had gotten me really mad, "you know what? I wish you weren't my sister and hadn't been born sometimes. Then I would be an only child."

She looked shocked and hurt and I saw tears start brimming in her eyes.

"Girls! What is going on so early this morning?" Our dad said coming in.

"She borrowed my shirt without asking me! The one I was going to wear today," I accused her.

"Is this true Sarah?" he asks.

"She always gets the cooler stuff and never lets my borrow any of it. I didn't know she was going to wear it today and I wanted to wear it yesterday,"

"You did to kn-" I started to say but our dad held up his hand.

"It's too early to deal with this so just go to school and we'll talk about it later. Okay?"

We both mumbled and I went back to my room to pick out a different shirt. I flipped through my clothes for a while before I finally settled on a plain Aeropostale shirt. I run a brush through my hair and grab my book bag and keys racing downstairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Where's Sarah?"

"I think she's still upstairs," my dad says pouring a cup of coffee for me. I frown and go to the bottom of the stairs, "Come on Sarah! I'm not going to be late on my first day of school!" I hear a muffled reply and then a bang, "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll be down in a second!" I walk back into the kitchen and take the coffee from my dad.

"I hope she hurry's up I want to get a picture of you two together before you leave," my mother says holding up her camera. I nod. I hope she hurry's up too. I do not want to be late. I sit down next to my mom and sip my coffee. Dad's doing the same thing, but looking through the newspaper as well. I glance at the clock. It's 6:53. Another minute ticks by, then another and another. I drum my fingers on the table. I get up and walk to the edge of the stairs.

"Come on Sarah!" I walk back into the kitchen.

My dad looks at the clock, it's almost 7 o'clock. He sighs, "I was really hoping to see both my daughters before their first day of school, but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late," he gets up and kisses me, "I'll see you both tonight and give Sarah her kiss then." He walks out the door and my mom looks worried.

"What could she be doing up there? I really want to get a picture of you two. I have to get at least one in the morning, it's just not the same if I don't." We hear the hum of Dads car starting. Then Sarah comes rushing down.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" She says racing towards the door. I reach out and grab her as she passes me.

"Whoa, hold your horses! Mom wants a photo first," Once again mom holds up her camera, but with less excitement as before.

She glances at the clock, "Do we have time? I don't think we do. Let's go."

"Well, we would have time if you hadn't been late in the first place." I say annoyed, "Come on we're getting a photo." Mom stands up and Sarah looks annoyed.

"Fine let's get this over with." We stand side by side and plaster fake smiles on. The flash goes off blinding us for a moment. When we can final see again our mother's smiling.

"Perfect. Now go on to school," she says kissing us both. We walk outside and get into my car. I start the engine and, after waving to our mom, I pull out of the driveway. As soon as we are out of site my sister rubs the spot we're mom kissed her. She pulls out a bag from her book bag and starts putting on makeup.

"What was that?"

"Eyeliner," she says checking her reflection in the mirror before flipping the visor back up and putting the bag away.

"No. why were you late? I told you when we were leaving! I called you down twice! We're going to be late now."

"You wouldn't be late if you were an only child," she mumbles

"You're right I wouldn't be!"

"Yeah, because you're so perfect and are never late."

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't," I look over at her, "Look Sar-"

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted pointing a finger at the road. I glance back out into the road in time to see the light has turned red and a semi-truck is turning. I slam on my brakes but I'm already to close and we slam into it. I bounce forward and hit my head on the steering wheel. Everything goes black.

When I wake up I see a white ceiling and bright lights. Everything is blurry and when I try to move my head it feels like a brick. I hear shouting and somebody in white rushes towards me, injecting me with something. I fall back into a deep sleep.

When I finally wake up I'm happy to be awake. My dreams were filled with nightmares. I glance to my left and see a curtain. On my right I see a window with the shades pulled open. Sitting next to the window is my mom.

"Mom?" I croak out. She glances over and seeing I'm awake, rushes over. She grabs my hand.

"Shh...Shh... It's alright sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident honey. You had a concussion. You're father will be here soon."

"Where's Sarah? Is she alright?"

My mom bites here lip and looks away. After what seemed like forever she finally looked back at me, "She um… Emma, she died. They think she wasn't wearing her seatbelt properly or at all and she flew into the windshield. She died before you arrived at the hospital."

"No, no."

"I'm sorry sweetie,"

"No, you're lying! She was wearing her seatbelt! She's not dead! This can't be happening," tears stream down my face and I think of all the things I said yesterday and this morning, if it even was this morning, that I never got to apologize for. We would never get to forgive each other and laugh and joke around anymore. She would never get to graduate or even have her first day of high school. And it was all my fault. I'm responsible for her death. The weight falls on my shoulders.


End file.
